There is a work machine that includes a stereo camera and detects a position of an object by the stereo camera. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology in which image data of a construction plan is created based on construction plan data stored in a storage unit and positional information of a stereo camera, the image data of the construction plan and current image data captured by the stereo camera are superimposed, and the superimposed composite image is three-dimensionally displayed on a three-dimensional display unit.